Decoration of doors in homes or businesses using a single sided door cover for celebration of holidays, sporting events, groups, institutions, colleges or special events such as birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, bridal or baby showers, childbirth and school functions are well known in the art. Door coverings also may simply be used for decorative purposes unrelated to particular events or themes such as a painting (i.e., “Mona Lisa”), a photograph (i.e., a mountain or ocean view, a jungle scene, etc.) and the like.
The means of attachment of the single door covering to a door are varied, and such attachment and securement means include adhesive tape, double-sided tape, hook and loop fasteners, glue, staples, thumbtacks, screws, nails, holding devices (i.e., releaseable cover holders having elastic elements thereon), hooks and the like. When the door covering is removed, the attachment means often mar the door and leave unsightly tape or glue remnants, or when using staples, screws, thumbtacks, or nails leave holes that have penetrated the exterior surface of the door which often have to be repaired, painted or stained.
In addition to the aforementioned marring of the door, conventional decorative techniques require considerable time on the part of one or more persons to affix as well as remove the desired decorative door covering to the door. Further, when removal of the decorative door cover begins, much care and time must be expended to remove the door cover carefully so that the door cover can be saved for future use. Otherwise, the decorative door covering may be destroyed and not be useable again.
There remains a need for a two sided decorative door covering having both a decorative motif, as well as a utility and functionality aspect to its design. The decorative motif should include designs involving vacation-type themes, TV shows/movies/characters, artistic themes and the like which further accentuates the theme of the user's bedroom. Additionally, the utility aspect should include storage-type pockets for storing of shoes, books, clothing and the like thereon. Further, the decorative and two-sided door covering should be removably attached to a bottom side of the door such as by the use of hook and loop straps positioned at the bottom edges of the door covering.